fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Discovering Ganon's Origin/Myotismon's Group and their Army Team Up with Ganon
(Following the Kodama still, Team Excalibur, with Sora wearing Excalibur on her hips along with her fannypack, continued their trek when the Kodama vanished upon arriving at an empty desert. Gathering their courage, Team Excalibur entered the desert and they come upon a ruin of an old desert kingdom) Team Excalibur: The Gerudo Kingdom ruins…. (They cautiously enter carefully. Looking around, the ruins contain some sand, rocks, moss, and even, to their calm disgust, skeletal corpses, as if something ate them) Mimi: (Sarcastically) Well, charming place. Can’t wait to ask who the home decorator is. Joe: (Agreeing) And let’s not stick around for that. (They come upon an old entrance to a palace) Izzy: My guess. That’s the palace. (Cautiously, they enter. They look around until they come upon the remains of a throne room, containing sand and a huge pile of skeletal corpses) Dingodile: Whatever happened to Ganondorf, he did a terrible thing doing this to his kingdom. Sora: Just like the legends said. Knuckles: But why are there a huge pile of skeletons? Tails: Probably unfortunate victims who were killed. (Silver and Omega scanned the skeletons, and then finished) Silver: Actually, they appeared eaten. Team Excalibur: "Eaten?" Silver: Yeah. Omega: By a certain monster we know. (Team Excalibur got confused and pondered) Fungus: But why would Ganon hang around here? (Sora, Biyomon, and Toshiko noticed a huge worn-out stone tapestry, broken in half and took a closer look) Biyomon: A broken stone tapestry? Sora: That looks familiar…. (Toshiko groans in agreement. Noticing them looking, Team Excalibur takes a look as well) Ashitaka: Who could’ve broke it? San: And why? (Suddenly, they heard two male voices speak up) Male voice 1: Look at the engraved images. Male voice 2: That’s the answer. (They turned and saw three animals, one a male red elk and two male white furred wolf god pups. Ashitaka and San recognized them) Ashitaka: Yakul! San: My brothers! (The red elk and the wolves, now revealed to be Yakul and the wolf brothers respectively, walked up to them) Coco: Why are you here? Wolf brother 1: We just made a terrible discovery, involving the legend and the spell this girl’s mother is under. Wolf brother 2: We even found out who killed our mother, San. San: Was it Ganon? Wolf brother 2: No, worse. Wolf brother 1: Another certain enemy we know. (Realization dawning slowly, San calmly got shocked) San: Myotismon…. Wolf brothers: And his group. (Then San envisioned Infinite throwing a red black knife down at something, resulting in an explosion. Snapping out of it, San backed away slowly towards the stone tapestry, still in calm shock) San: No…. (She slowly got angry mixed with sadness as she slowly clenched her fists. Then she turned to the stone tapestry in fury and punched it, panting calmly in anger and sadness as Team Excalibur and even Yakul and the wolf brothers looked on in concern) San: How could they…? (Then she and Team Excalibur noticed the engraved images of two men on the stone tapestry and one engraved image of a man on the broken piece) Sora: Wait a minute…. Wolf brother 2: Yes. Ganondorf did that, like you did unintentionally. (Realizing immediately upon hearing him say that, Sora had a brief flashback when she slashed Toshiko’s tapestry with the sword the other day, then it flashes to a huge axe breaking the stone tapestry in half, and the destructor was revealed to be Ganondorf, looking at it. Then he turned to the direction to us, changing his head into a familiar monster’s head, growling menacingly. Snapping out of her flashbacks, Sora got shocked) Sora: Oh my god…. You’re right. The same spell Mom’s under…. It happened before…. (She turned to the magic assistants) Sora: Remember when Sorcha said a mysterious man came to her shop ten years ago, wanting a spell to change his fate for power? Magic assistant: Yes, w…? (They realized in shock suddenly) Espio: You don’t mean…? Sora: Yes…. That man was Ganondorf! (Even Team Excalibur realized in shock as well) Ashitaka: Then that means…. Matt: The spell Ganondorf asked for, the monster that terrorized us all those years, was Ganondorf. Izzy: Reincarnated as…. (Suddenly, they heard a calm savage growl, they turned and saw in realization upon seeing the figure drop a skull….) Team Excalibur: Ganon…! (Ganon lets out a thunderous roar. Then determination kicking in, Team Excalibur got ready to fight while Sonic, Shadow, Silver, the Mane Seven, and the Dazzlings transformed into their Super and Enchantix forms when….) Myotismon: (Voice-over) Hold it! (Then, to Team Excalibur’s surprise, Myotismon’s group and their army came out with calm evil smirks next to Ganon) Myotismon: (To Ganon) Wait for me and my group’s orders. (To Team Excalibur, who became shocked) Surprised, aren’t you? (Team Excalibur slowly changed from shocked to confused) Sora: You knew each other all this time? Myotismon’s group and army: Yes. Hunter J: After Ganondorf was banished in the Forbidden Jungle, we came to an understanding, and we sensed that witch’s shop with Infinite’s powers. Infinite: And that led Ganondorf to the house where he got that spell. The spell to change all of fate. Mephiles: After we split as he headed for that shop, we heard later on that he became Ganon from consuming the entire magic tart-like cake. Cortex: And we teamed up to take over Canterlot for his pleasure, sharing it 50-50. And we killed anyone who gets in our way. Tai: (Realizing slowly) So, that’s why you wanted the kingdom for yourselves. Myotismon’s group: Exactly. Myotismon: Then after we failed to kill Leomon because of that foolish Yupa, we had no choice but to retreat in exile to this place. Infinite: Then, a wolf god and her pups got in our way upon sensing Myotismon killing Yupa and tried to stop us, but…. Let’s just say that my knife and the wolf god, had a minor disagreement. (He showed one of his black red knives, the same one that killed Moro six years ago. Team Excalibur, mostly San and her brothers, slowly got angry as the explanation continued, their anger reaching a snapping point) Hunter J: Then, after Vanitas and Anti-Sora were born from mine and Myotismon’s darkness in our hearts, Uka-Uka found us and granted our group, except Cortex, Vanitas, and Anti-Sora, immortality. Infinite: With my Phantom Ruby here. (He shows the Phantom Ruby on his chest) Mephiles: And then six years later after we formed this army because of Uka-Uka, we tricked that witch into letting us buy a power-up potion that will power up our army the other day. Vanitas: (Eyeing Tiny’s group) So, it was worth testing the potion on the eight wimpy guinea pigs that joined you before using it on our army. Myotismon: And now, all of you, except our hostages, will be joining Yupa and the wolf god in the afterlife immediately, and soon, Leomon and the hostages will join you. Anti-Sora: Say your goodbyes in this last fight! Ripper: (Laughing crazily) Bye-bye! (Then Team Excalibur screamed in fury and charged at them, ready to fight. Then Myotismon’s group, their army, and Ganon got ready to fight) Myotismon’s group: Attack! (They soon got in a battle against each other, both sides putting up a good fight. Then Toshiko, seeing Myotismon preparing to unleash his Grisly Wing attack at Sora’s group, who were fighting the Komodo Brothers, when she charged at him and swiped him down with her arm and claws, roaring. After recovering and healing thanks to Uka-Uka, Myotismon got up and activated his Crimson Lightning) Myotismon: Take this! (He whips his Crimson Lightning at Toshiko, but Super Shadow noticed and grabbed onto her) Super Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then he and Toshiko teleported behind Myotismon and Uka-Uka and sneak-attacked them. Toshiko growled savagely as Myotismon and Uka-Uka recovered and looked at them) Super Shadow: She said “This is for Yupa!” (Myotismon and Uka-Uka realized immediately) Uka-Uka: My guess, you’re Yupa’s little sister. Myotismon: Turned into a wolf-bear by the same spell as Ganondorf. And don't bother asking, me, my group, and army and even Ganon knew already. (Toshiko got angry and charged at him along with Super Shadow. Then Super Shadow fired his Chaos Lances at the two villains, but they dodged and the fighting resumed. With San, her brothers, and Infinite, they were fighting when Infinite knocked them down. As San and the wolf brothers slowly recovered, Infinite prepared to attack them) Infinite: You’ll see your mother soon. (Then two arrows struck Infinite’s mask, making him turn to Ashitaka and Sora, who fired their arrows at him, saving San and the wolf brothers. Then the three recovered and San slashed her knife at Infinite, cutting his arm. After healing his cut while dodging San’s slashes, Infinite then fired a red pixelated blast at her, but she dodged and the blast blew a hole in the ceiling, making an opening with a huge pile of debris laying beneath. Deciding to escape upon noticing the opening, Team Excalibur make a dash for it when Koala and Machinedramon blocked the way. Dingodile fired his flamethrower at them, making them back off, and Team Excalibur started climbing to the opening after Dingodile deactivated his flamethrower) Braeburn: Hurry! (Then Sora was the last to almost reach the opening. Noticing this, Myotismon’s group turned to their army and Ganon) Myotismon: Don’t just stand there! Get her! (Then Anti-Sora charged towards her) Anti-Sora: I’ll get her for you! (Then just when Sora was about to climb out the opening with Biyomon and Toshiko’s help, something started to yank her down; It was Anti-Sora, pulling her back a bit by her ankles) Anti-Sora: I got her! (Sora then freed her ankles by kicking and then Biyomon and Toshiko pulled her up) Anti-Sora: Prepare to face your doom! (He charged at them when Sora fired her magic arrow at Anti-Sora, hitting him in his shoulder and he started to fall down to the bottom with some rocks from the debris, much to the villains’ shock) Hunter J: No! (Then Anti-Sora crashed onto the bottom, pinned beneath a huge rock. Then quickly taking action, Team Excalibur pushed some rocks down, sending them avalanching towards Anti-Sora, who noticed and tried to escape. But too late, the debris collapsed on Anti-Sora, burying him. After that’s done, Team Excalibur, riding on either Toshiko, Epona, Yakul, and/or the wolf brothers, made their escape back to the Forbidden Jungle to resume their journey. Back in the throne room ruins, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas rushed over to the debris pile and quickly dug through it as the villains watched in calm concern close by. Then after pushing a huge rock aside, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas found Anti-Sora, now on the verge of death from both the magic arrow, offscreen lodged deeply into his shoulder near his heart, and the heavy debris crushing his lower part of his body. He lets out a cough, much to the villains’ calm concern) Myotismon and Hunter J: Anti-Sora…. (Then Anti-Sora weakly looked up at his evil parents and older brother, their army, and Ganon) Anti-Sora: (Weakly) I’m sorry, guys…. I tried…. (Hunter J shushes him gently as she reached her hand out to soothe him, and after she caressed his cheek, Anti-Sora softly exhaled calmly one last time and slowly went limp, for he died. Seeing him now dead, the villains got calmly sad) Vanitas: (Softly) Anti-Sora…. (They hung their heads sadly while Ganon looked on in silent concern. Back at the Forbidden Jungle, Team Excalibur arrived and climbed off Epona, Toshiko, Yakul, and the wolf brothers in relief. And Sonic, Shadow, Silver, the Mane Seven, and the Dazzlings reverted back to normal) Mimi: That was scary back there! (Then Sora realized something) Sora: I think I figured out Sorcha’s cryptic message the other day! (Team Excalibur listened) Team Excalibur: What? What is it? Sora: She said “Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.” I figured out what it means! (Team Excalibur and even Toshiko realized as well) Biyomon: “Mend the bond….” That means you need to fix Mrs. Takenouchi’s tapestry you ripped! Shadow: (Agreeing) And drape it over her by the fifth sunrise! Matt: (Agreeing) Or else Mrs. Takenouchi will end sharing her doomed fate as Ganondorf AKA Ganon! Izzy: The fifth sunrise is tomorrow, and we don’t have the tapestry! (Tiny’s group suddenly realized something and smiled smugly) Tiny’s group: The villains have it. (Team Excalibur looked at them) Dingodile: Before leaving the apartment the other night, we noticed those fiends carefully carrying Toshiko’s tapestry without wrecking it more due to it being ripped into the lead wagon. Leatherhead: But we had no idea Sora ripped it. (Sora then got guilty) Sora: I was so angry that day that…. (Toshiko then reassured her softly through groans. After she finished, Sonic translated) Sonic: She says “Relax, Sora. Don’t blame yourself. What matters most is that we found both the tapestry’s whereabouts and the answer to Sorcha’s message. So we’re on a roll” (A short pause) Sonic: That’s what she said. Ashitaka: And when we get to Canterlot before the villains, we’ll quickly warn Leomon and the people about our discovery involving Myotismon’s group, their army, and Ganon. Team Excalibur: (Nods in agreement) Right. San: And those monsters will pay for what they did to me and my brothers’ mother before! (She turned her wolf brothers) San: You and Yakul coming with us? Wolf brothers: Yes. (Even Yakul nods in agreement. Team Excalibur smiled softly) Team Excalibur: Thanks. (Then with that, they resumed their trek. Back in the throne room ruins, the villains have finished praying to a newly-made grave-mark for Anti-Sora) Myotismon: Oh great darkness, watch over our Anti-Sora. (Then he and his group got angry calmly and turned to their army) Hunter J: This has gone too far. Myotismon: First we fail to kill Leomon six years ago, then we lose Excalibur and our hostages! Vanitas: Then to make matters worse, Anti-Sora was taken from us! Mephiles: Those meddlers will pay dearly for their lives! Infinite: We will make them and Leomon bleed like pigs until every, last, drop of their blood is gone! (The villains and Ganon got angry in determination slowly) Villains: Yeah! (Ganon roared in agreement) Uka-Uka: And Ganon…. (Ganon listened) Uka-Uka: We’re gonna take you with to Canterlot. Myotismon: And the time will come to rule the kingdom with our iron fists. (Ganon growled in agreement. Then Vanitas looked up at the opening where Team Excalibur escaped earlier and got an idea) Vanitas: Mother, Father? Myotismon and Hunter J: What? Vanitas: You said so yourselves I need a queen to rule in your stead, right? (The villains slowly realized) Myotismon and Hunter J: You mean…? Vanitas: Yes. This girl, Sora, she might be perfect for me. Sure, she killed my brother, but she has a strong will like me. (Demidevimon tried to interject while the villains slowly smirked evilly in agreement) Demidevimon: That is the most ridiculous plan ever! Why would you want to marry a farm girl?! She did kill your brother, but…! Myotismon: Actually…. Demidevimon: What? Myotismon: That’s a great idea. Hunter J: Sora may have murdered Anti-Sora with her friends, but she would be a perfect bride for Vanitas in the future. (The villains agreed with evil smirks) Demidevimon: Whaaaaat? (Vanitas smirked evilly, glad that his parents and army agreed) Vanitas: Thank you. Demidevimon: That is a bad idea! (Vanitas punches him) Demidevimon: On second thought, good idea. (Then Piedmon sensed something) Piedmon: Well, well, well, looks like we found another pathway near our certain destination we’ve been heading for in the past three days. (Slowly realizing with evil smirks, the villains got it) Villains: Ah…. Cortex: Then we’ll have to ambush them just before they reach Canterlot…. Mephiles: And recapture not only the hostages, but also, Vanitas’ future bride. Infinite: And avenge Anti-Sora. (Then they headed to that direction) Coming up: Team Excalibur finally reach the exit to the Forbidden Jungle, leading to the path heading for Canterlot. While resting for a bit, Sora sings a certain beautiful touching song about mothers she wrote for Toshiko last night, while Myotismon’s group, their army, and Ganon lie in wait to attack soon. Afterwards, Matt and Crash’s groups and the magic assistants, except Sonic’s group, decide to temporally leave to make themselves presentable for Canterlot, promising to meet up with the others there. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies